Eclipsing the Sun
by Duke95123
Summary: This is one of the tragic ways Brian's decision of kicking out Justin when he had cancer could of ended. This story disregards some parts of the actual tv plot. oneshot


**Okay this is just after Brian kicks out Justin for knowing about his cancer everything after is just…bleurgh not included. Also if the guy guilty of killing 'dumpster boy' is dead ignore that. Sorry I haven't watched it for a while.**

"Get OUT!" Brian screamed at Justin throwing him outside, slamming the door into his shocked face.

. . .

_Two days later at the diner_

"Mikey! How are you? Have you seen Sunshine?" Debbie asked.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? Ask Brian." He replied while staring at the menu pondering what to have for breakfast.

"I would but that jack ass is somewhere in Spain remember? And his mother's worried sick, because he didn't go back home. Mikey before you order help me throw some things in the bin my backs acting up a bit."

"Fine."

As they went towards the back of the diner, when Debbie opened the lid a scene inside broke her heart. Her hand let go of the lid in shock and horror, the scene of Jason Kemp surfaced within her mind.

"What's the matter ma?" Mike asked as he started to reopen the lid. "Oh. Shit."

The reality however was even worse than this particular memory. It was Justin laying inside, his bright eyes clouded by death, his hair matted with blood and his face dirtied. Just looking at this Debbie could already see that his arm was broken, the jagged end of the femur just breaking the skin. To the side of her Michael was retching, the sight and smell of it too much for him to handle.

Finally when the shock had passed Debbie screamed, "SUNSHINE!" as she scrambled into the bin to rest his partially caved in head on her lap. Tears poured down taking her eyeliner with it.

"Mikey quick call the police, call the ambulance! Now!" As Debbie returned her attention to Justins' body she noticed on the side of his neck a F carved into his neck. Lifting the collar of his shirt she read the rest of the word.

T

Fury surged through Debbie briefly before her body shut down. She stayed there motionless, thinking about the pain Jennifer would suffer, the pain of a parent watching their child pass into the afterlife before them, all his friends whose young lives would be impacted by this loss. Debbie finally reacted when Carl tried to remove her from Justin's body she yelled, and slapped until finally all her anger was gone and she collapsed into Carl's arms.

Two days passed, the funeral was in a week time. Emmett, Jennifer, Mike, Ben, Hunter, Ted, Daphne, Melanie, Lindsey and Brian stood in the police station waiting for the verdict of the autopsy.

"How bad is it doc?" Debbie asked shakily.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Just give it to us straight."

"Justin Taylor suffered horrific injuries, broken arm, his skull caved in on what appears to be on a similar old injury. From the bleeding around this area we can detain that this was the first injury inflicted, his right hand has had all the bones broken, all his nails were pulled out. He's also had many words carved into his skin, all of them derogatory names for homosexuals and then had salt and vinegar rubbed onto them. Shown by the light scratches made from the salt grains and the chemicals found within the wound. Judging from the corpse we'll say that the actual cause of death was blood loss."

"Blood loss?" Ted questioned.

"It seems whoever had done this had knowledge of where all the major veins were, and avoided the internal organs. All the cuts were fairly shallow and the impact to the head wasn't large enough to kill him, more likely it was to incapacitate him. Not to mention the broken bones were all broken systematically and the bones didn't come into contact with anything other than skin and muscle."

Collective gasps of shock echoed in the room. Brian whom hadn't said or done anything for the past two days finally spoke up.

"Was he awake for most of it? Could he feel everything?"

"From the chemicals found within his bloodstream we would say he was most likely awake for all of it, and the drugs in his system actually created a heightened sensation of touch."

Brian collapsed to his knees, all he could think was how Justin could still be alive if he hadn't been such a selfish prick and threw him out because he couldn't stand pity. He remembered the prom incident and thought that was the worst feeling he could ever feel. It was like someone had reached inside his chest and squeezed his heart as tightly as they could. This was a thousand times worse. He couldn't breathe, he felt as if he was on fire, at the same time he was encased in ice. The freezing pain blistering his body from inside out. That was when Brian prayed, he prayed that despite the bible Justin was in heaven, and he prayed for a world where they had never met. So he wouldn't suffer this pain, and Justin would never have to suffer this fate.

**Sorry for all the inconsistencies in this story, with the actual tv show. I haven't watched it for a while. **


End file.
